


The Gate to Everywhere

by Dreamflower



Series: The Eucatastrophe Universe [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Chronicles of Narnia - The Magician's Nephew, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eucatastrophe universe, Gen, Kidnapping, Next generation LotR, Talking Animals, The Wood Between the Worlds, spiritual references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: An AU LotR/Narnia crossover: in Fourth Age Gondor, a mysterious Gate is found in the garden behind the Citadel that leads to adventure...(2011 LotR GenFic Big Bang)
Series: The Eucatastrophe Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506703
Kudos: 12





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like to thank my wonderful, patient and remarkable beta, Celeritas; and my very talented artist, Armariel!
> 
> Thank you so much ladies, for making this possible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Foreword explains a bit about the crossover, giving some background information. There are spoilers in it if you choose to skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Illustrations are by Armariel. The first one, sadly, has a Photobucket logo. Thankfully the remaining illustrations are housed elsewhere.

**The Gate to Everywhere**

  
**Foreword:**   
  
This crossover needs some explanation. The idea for it first came to me in 2007, but it took me this long, and the impetus of a Big Bang Challenge to actually buckle down and write it.  
  
Strictly speaking, this is not a _Lord of the Rings_ crossover: it is a crossover of a _Lord of the Rings fanfic AU/Narnia_. And it is not a crossover with the part of the story of Narnia with which most people are familiar. This story takes place long before _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ It is, in fact, a sequel of sorts, to the story which was chronologically first even though it was written and published second to last, _The Magician's Nephew_.  
  


(Be prepared for spoilers below for _The Magician's Nephew_.)

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

So a little background is in order for those who have not read _The Magician's Nephew_. That story is of the creation of Narnia by Aslan, and tells how Jadis the White Witch, was introduced into that world. The protagonists of the story are Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer. If you read _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. then you met Digory, for he grew up to become the Professor Kirke of that story. Digory and Polly were children in the early Edwardian era. Digory happens to be the title character, for he is the nephew of the magician whose interference in things he does not understand results in all sorts of trouble.  
  
Suffice it to say, Aslan gives Digory and Polly the task of planting a very special Tree in the new world, one that will protect and guard Narnia from Jadis for a very long time.  
  
Two other people end up in Narnia as well: a very ordinary London cabbie named Frank and his wife Helen, who end up becoming the very first King and Queen of that land.   
  
The most pertinent part of that story to this one however, is the fact that Digory and Polly did not enter Narnia through a wardrobe, but through the _Wood Between the Worlds_ a place _between_ places, from which it is possible to enter _any_ other world. It occurred to me that that would include Arda…  
  
The events of this story take place in the Narnian year 302.  
  
The Middle-earth side of the story takes place in my "Eucatastrophe-universe". In that universe, two small but important events alter the results of the War of the Ring. The first thing that happens is that at the storming of Isengard, Quickbeam is just a bit quicker than he was in the books, and manages to catch and kill Saruman before he makes it back into Orthanc. The second event to occur is that before the Battle of the Black Gate, the bearers of the Three realize that the idea that the destruction of the One Ring will cause them to fade could very well be one of Saruman's lies. Saruman, after all, had long been a part of the White Council and had been considered their "expert" on ring-lore. Since they now realize Saruman's treachery, they are no longer certain of his conclusions on the matter.   
  
There are a number of good results from these two events: Saruman never goes to the Shire, so the troubles caused by Lotho and his Ruffians are not as bad, and Frodo never hears Saruman's prediction that he will not have health and long life. Also, the Three Rings, instead of fading, are freed by the destruction of the One to find their full potential. As a sort of reward for this outcome, the Ban on returning from the West is lifted. Those who wish to do so are free to return. (This still, however, remains a very small number; only those who are privileged to go West may do so, and of those already in the West very few have a desire to return to Middle-earth.) Galadriel delays her sailing until Celeborn is ready to go with her; Elrond sails, for he is eager to find Celebrian (they both return a few years later); Bilbo sails, and Frodo and Gandalf accompany him to his new home and then turn around and come back. Frodo has no need to remain in the West, as Elrond and Gandalf are able to complete his healing on the voyage over.

For more information on my "Eucatastrophe" universe, check the series here on AO3.

  
In _this_ particular "Eucatastrophe-verse" story, Frodo, at the age of 83, has retired to Minas Anor, where he hopes to finish his definitive book on the languages of Men and Elves. Merry’s son Peridoc, Pippin’s son Faramir, and two of Sam’s sons--Merry-lad and Pippin-lad--have accompanied him, for they are to spend two years studying at the Court of the High King.]   
  
Frodo lives in the old guesthouse, with Gandalf, who does his own studying, and occasionally advises the King. The four lads are staying there as well, though they spend most of their time at the Citadel, serving as pages, and studying with the children of the King and the Steward.  
  
The children's ages are as follows:  
  
Fam (Faramir) Took: 21 (13 ½ in Man-years)  
Perry (Peridoc) Brandybuck: 26 (16 ½ in Man-years)  
Merry-lad Gamgee: 23, almost 24 (15 in Man-years)   
Pippin-lad Gamgee: 22 (14 in Man-years)  
  
Eldarion: son of Aragorn and Arwen, 18 (28 in Hobbit-years)  
Elliniel: daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, 12 (18 in Hobbit-years)  
Elboron: oldest son of Faramir and Éowyn, 26(40 in Hobbit-years)  
Therry (Théorigithu) 21; older daughter of Faramir and Éowyn (33 in Hobbit-years)  
Elemir: Younger son of Faramir and Éowyn, 15 (24 in Hobbit-years)  
Morwen: Younger daughter of Faramir and Éowyn, 13 (20 in Hobbit-years)  
  
Digory Kirk: 12 (18 in Hobbit-years)  
Polly Plummer: 12 (18 in Hobbit-years)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Fourth Age Gondor, a mysterious Gate is found in the garden behind the Citadel that leads to adventure...(2011 LotR GenFic Big Bang)

**Chapter 1**  
  
"Fam! What are you doing? Find the ball, so we can get on with the game!" Peridoc Brandybuck called to his cousin Faramir Took as they and their friends had been playing at ball in a small and sunny garden nestled between two wings of the Citadel. It was not far from the Royal Family's private exit from their quarters.  
  
"I can't find it, Perry." All that could be seen of the young Took was his bottom and the soles of his hairy feet as he was crawling beneath the shrubbery that lined the stone garden wall.  
  
"D'you need us to come and help you look?" called Merry Gamgee, turning a mild glare to his brother Pippin. Pippin looked abashed. It was he who had kicked the ball into the shrubbery in the first place.  
  
"No, I'm sure I'll find--Hoy! What's this?" Fam's voice was sharp with surprise.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Perry, coming up to his cousin.  
  
"Look!" Fam held up a large ring, apparently made of _mithril_ , for it was shiny and unmarred despite having been buried in the dirt. From it hung two large and ornate keys, one yellow, one green. The colours were almost too bright, garish enough to offend the eyes, and it seemed to go all the way through the metal—it was not painted on.   
  
The other children gathered around: Princess Elliniel, daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen and Elemir and Morwen, the younger son and daughter of the Steward Lord Faramir and the Lady Eowyn.   
  
The weather was lovely-- a blue Southern sky devoid of clouds, enough of a breeze to keep active children from being too hot, and a garden filled with the scents of flowers and herbs. The royal tutor, Master Valacar, had dismissed them for the day when he realised that his pupils had little attention for their lessons while sunshine and fresh air beckoned. With parents and older siblings away for the day at a reception held by the new delegation from Far Harad, the children had been delighted to have the run of the garden for a game of ball, and their teacher was all too glad to treat himself to a few extra hours to go to the Archives. There was a book he had been meaning to look at for quite some time.  
  
The children had been enjoying themselves splendidly until Pippin had kicked the ball into the shrubbery. But now the ball and the game were both forgotten in the excitement of young Faramir's mysterious find.  
  
"What strange looking keys!" exclaimed Elliniel. "I've never seen anything like them."  
  
"I wonder what they open?" asked Morwen.  
  
Elemir began to pull away the ivy which grew thickly against the stone wall. "Look!"   
  
There, set a few feet above the ground was a doorway, or perhaps a gate. It appeared to be very old, and it had been covered over completely by the thick growth of vines and shrubbery. No hinges or handles were visible, but set to the right hand side about halfway up the gate was a keyhole. The key hole was far out of the reach of any of the children.   
  
"How odd that is!" said Perry. "Why would anyone put a gate up there, of all places?" For the wall ran along the very edge of the Seventh Circle, and there was nothing but air and a sheer drop to the sixth level of the City on the other side.  
  
Fam studied the gate and the pair of odd looking keys in his hand. "I wonder?" he asked. "Do you suppose one of these will open it?"  
  
Perry grinned. "Let me see them," he said, and lifted them neatly from Fam's fingers. "Here, Elemir! Give me a hoist up there, please!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Merry.  
  
"Perry, be careful!" called Fam, as Elemir was quickly boosting the hobbit onto his sturdy shoulders. Elliniel put a hand out to steady him as he leaned closer to the wall. Fam reached up and put his hands on Perry's feet, as Perry gripped the green key. He maneuvered it carefully into the keyhole.  
  
"It goes in but it won't turn! Let me try the yellow one," he called down. Elemir wobbled slightly, but Fam and Elliniel steadied him, as Morwen and the Gamgee brothers looked on with trepidation. Perry fumbled a little with the key ring, and then finally got a grip on the yellow key and inserted it into the keyhole. With a cry of triumph, Perry turned the key and then the gate swung outwards. Perry stuck his head through and--  
  
Morwen gave a shriek, echoed by Merry and Pippin.  
  
For all four of their friends had vanished.  
  
*********

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531596536/in/album-72157713097531852/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531830212/in/album-72157713097531852/)

On a grassy sward that ran down from a magnificent old manor-house, a boy and a girl were taking their ease. It was the August bank-holiday, and the day was warm and drowsy. The boy was sprawled on his back, with one foot crossed over his bent knee and his hands locked together behind his head as he watched the clouds. The girl was seated tailor fashion with her skirts tucked up modestly, and was weaving a daisy chain.  
  
"I say, Polly," said the boy rather abruptly, for they'd not been talking. They were far too good friends to need to chatter at one another endlessly as some folk do. "I say-- do you ever wonder whether we shall ever get a chance to go back?"  
  
She turned to him with a wistful smile. "To Narnia? All the time." She blushed. "Once, last winter, I was tempted to go out in the back garden and dig up a couple of the rings. But as you were here and I was there, well, it hardly seemed fair to do it without you. And then, as I thought about it, it didn't seem the kind of thing that Aslan would like. So I didn't."  
  
"You are a brick, Polly," said the boy, whose name was Digory. "Sometimes I can hardly remember it. But then I think about how dreadful things were before, and how splendid they are now, and I know that it was all real. I do wish we could see Aslan again!"  
  
Polly closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sun. Its warmth felt good against her skin and the brightness of it made her see colorful spots on the inside of her eyelids. "Sometimes I think about Him, and I miss Him so much. His deep eyes that are always so kind and wise, His warm breath that smells like every kind of beautiful day I've ever known; sometimes I think that I can actually feel it--" She took a deep breath.  
  
"Son of Adam, Daughter of Eve."  
  
The voice was gentle, yet also deep and rumbling at the same time, and it seemed to come from everywhere at once. Polly's eyes flew open, and Digory sat bolt upright.  
  
"Oh, Aslan!" they both cried, and threw themselves upon Him, burying their faces in the warmth of His mane. "Oh, Aslan!" They were laughing and weeping all at once for the sheer joy of seeing Him once more.  
  
Finally, sniffling and wiping their eyes with the backs of their hands, for they neither of them had so much as a single pocket handkerchief between them, they stood back and looked at Him, wondering why He had come to them. Surely He had a reason. Aslan never did anything without purpose.  
  
"My children," He said, "I have a task for you. A very important task.  
  
"In Narnia?" asked Digory hopefully.  
  
"No, Son of Adam, not yet in Narnia, though your path and your task will lead you there soon. But first you must go somewhere else." He looked at them with a smile in His eyes. "Come; let Me breathe upon you..."

**********  
  
The Gamgee lads and Morwen gaped. 

Finally Pippin spoke. "They vanished the way old Bilbo did in the stories. But there was no ring! I've never heard of a _key_ of Power. And _all_ of them disappeared!"  
  
Morwen drew a deep breath. "We've got to tell someone. We need help." Yet she was uncertain. The King was gone for the day, as was the Steward, the Queen, and Lady Eowyn. Who would they tell?  
  
"Gandalf!" said Merry firmly.  
  
Morwen nodded. "Mithrandir will know what to do!"  
  
The three children looked back in dismay at the gate. It was still open slightly, swinging back into the open air behind it, the mysterious keys still hanging from the keyhole.

  
Who would believe such a thing?  
  
Pippin nodded. "You are right! Gandalf will know what to do! We should go at once!"   
  
But before they could turn, just as suddenly as their friends had vanished, two figures had appeared within the gate.  
  
**********  
Polly and Digory had stood before Aslan, and felt his warm breath, and it seemed like a warm wind carrying them away. There was a sensation almost of flying. The wind stopped and they opened their eyes.   
  
And they found themselves peering down out of an opening at three startled upturned faces.  
  
Digory pulled himself up and swung round awkwardly so that he was sitting in the opening, which appeared to be a gate of some sort in spite of being rather high up from the ground. He reached over and gave Polly a hand, so that she too could swing her legs around, and the two of them sat side by side within the opening.  
  
He found he was facing a girl who appeared to be the same age as he and Polly, and two boys whom he at first thought were much younger, until he got a better look at them. Their ears came to points, like the ears of fauns, and peeked out from beneath sandy brown curls. Their feet were covered in thick curls of the same color. Clearly those two were _not_ Sons of Adam!  
  
"Hullo!" he said. "My name is Digory Kirke and this is my friend Polly Plummer."  
  
"Hullo!" Polly added. "Can you tell us where we are?"  
  
The girl, whose face had appeared quite startled at first, drew herself up gracefully, and inclined her head politely. "I am Morwen, daughter of Faramir. My father is the Steward of Gondor. You are in the City of Minas Anor, in the garden of the Citadel. These are my friends Merry Gamgee and Pippin Gamgee."  
  
Pippin gave a polite half-bow. "At your service," he said, hobbit manners coming to the fore.  
  
But Merry gave the newcomers a direct and suspicious look. "That's all well and good," he said, "but I don't think we should be putting ourselves at folkses' service until they tell us what they've done with our friends!" He received a poke in the ribs from his younger brother for this, as well as a pinch on his arm from Morwen. He shot his brother a baleful glare.  
  
Digory slid the distance from the gate to the ground. It was a fair drop, but not too bad. He turned to help Polly, but she was already dropping down herself. He put out a hand to steady her when she landed. She shook her head and looked at the others. "We did not do anything with anyone," she said. "What happened to your friends?"  
  
"They disappeared into that same gate that you just came out of, not a minute before!" Merry replied belligerently. "You must've seen them."  
  
"Two lads like us," said Pippin, "and a boy and a girl as well."  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Polly. "We didn't see anyone like that at all."  
  
Morwen looked at her companions. "I really do think we should go and speak to Mithrandir."  
  
"And Uncle Frodo!" added Pippin.  
  
Merry nodded decisively. "They will know what to do."  
  
The girl looked at Digory and Polly. "You will come with us, please?" she asked. Digory and Polly exchanged glances. It really did seem the right thing to do.  
  
They now followed their three new acquaintances. Morwen was saying, "Mithrandir-- or Gandalf as the hobbits call him-- is the White Wizard, and is very wise and good. And Master Frodo is not a wizard, but he also is very wise and good."   
  
Digory caught Polly's eye and mouthed "A wizard?" Their experience with Digory's Uncle Andrew had not been a good one, though he had only described himself as a magician, and not as a wizard. "I hope," he whispered, "that they are wise and good!"   
  
"We'll soon find out," answered Polly.


	3. Chapter 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531612251/in/album-72157713097531852/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531835027/in/album-72157713097531852/)

**CHAPTER 2**

There was the oddest sensation as the Citadel garden vanished, a moment of confusion during which they could not tell up or down; then they noticed a soft green light, as though it were coming through a canopy of leaves. They felt as though they were floating, and Fam wondered if they had fallen into deep water, which should have frightened him but didn't as he was having no difficulty with breathing. It did feel almost like swimming upward. Suddenly he realised they were in water, as he found himself with the others, scrambling out of some sort of pond.   
  
And yet, the strangest thing was, as he stood, he was not in the least bit wet! Nor were the others.  
  
They gazed around. "Where are we?" asked Perry.   
  
"It's not Lothlorien," said Fam. "These trees are not _mellyrn_. Though," he said doubtfully, it rather feels like the Lady's Wood." They had stopped there for a while with their Uncle Frodo on the way to Gondor, and Fam would never forget how strange and wonderful the Golden Wood was. Yet it was not so strange as this place.  
  
There was indeed a feeling of timelessness here, wherever "here" might be. The trees were so tall it was hard to see even the lowest of branches, and the light had an eerie, dreamlike quality to it. It was quiet, so quiet that the children could hear themselves breathe, hear their own hearts beating.   
  
They stood upon a grassy sward, as green and smooth as any lawn they had ever seen. The air seemed almost too light to breathe. One could almost feel the trees growing.   
  
"Look at the pools," said Elliniel in amazement. Every few yards, everywhere they looked, was another pool, identical to the pool from which they had emerged. Except--   
  
One pool had a bit of grass cut away near one edge, exposing the rich dark soil beneath. And very near that one where it seemed as though another pool ought to have been, there was only a depression in the ground. It was the same size as the pools, and perfectly round as well, but it was covered in the same short lush grass as grew all around them.   
  
Elemir looked about and then back at the others, a distant expression on his face. He stared at Elliniel and the hobbits blankly. "I think I know you?" he said doubtfully.   
  
Elliniel looked back at him, very nearly as confused. "Of course you do," she said. But her voice faded away even as she spoke.   
  
"Hoy!" said Perry. "Of course you know us. We've all been friends for ages."   
  
"Yes, we know you..." said Elemir, but he began to wander off without looking at them. Elliniel stood staring up at the trees, as though they reminded her of something.   
  
Elemir stopped moving, his attention apparently caught by something. He took a couple of steps more and said "Look!"   
  
Not far from the pool where a strip of grass had been cut away at one edge, a small animal could be seen. The other three children went towards it, and Elliniel knelt down and began to stroke its furry head.   
  
"What is it?" asked Fam.   
  
"I have no idea," answered Perry. "It's the size of a small rabbit, but its face is more like that of a mouse. And it has something tied about its neck."  
  
Indeed, there was a tie of some sort, and bound to it was a bright yellow ring, small enough to put on a finger. Fam held out the keys. "It seems to be made of the same sort of stuff as the yellow key."  
  
For a moment Elemir and Elliniel seemed to come out of their daze. "A Ring?" asked Elemir.  
  
"A Ring of Power?" put in Elliniel.  
  
The four of them stared at one another in dismay. What _had_ they got themselves into? And more importantly, how would they get themselves out?  
  
Elliniel looked down at the animal once more and resumed her stroking. "It is so soft. I wonder what sort of creature it might be?"  
  
Elemir sat down next to her and began stroking it as well. "I do not think I have seen anything like it before?" His voice had gone all dreamy again. He looked about, almost as if for the first time. "This is a nice sort of place, is it not?" Then he glanced up at Fam and Perry. "What sort of creatures might _you_ be? I think I should know."  
  
Fam gripped his cousin's arm in dismay. "This isn't good, Perry! They seem to keep forgetting themselves!"  
  
Perry shook his head, and reached down to tug on Elemir's shoulder. "Elemir! Come on!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Fam asked.  
  
"We should get them back over to that pool we came out of," said Perry. "Then if we jump in it we might get back home."  
  
"But we don't _know_ that's what would happen!"  
  
"I know, but we need to do something. Look at them. And there's no one to help us." He stopped tugging at Elemir, and went to tap on Elliniel's shoulder. She paid no mind.  
  
"What happens if _we_ start to forget?" asked Fam as the dreadful thought occurred to him. "Perry, what if it just takes longer for hobbits to forget?"  
  
"I don't know," Perry replied, now thoroughly alarmed. "I do wish I knew what was happening!"  
  
"The Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve are the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve in whatever world they find themselves, and in this place which is every world and none, they do not properly belong at all," said a soft voice. "But hobbits are firmly rooted deep in their own world, and that does not change when they find themselves elsewhere."  
  
The two lads turned with a jerk to see who had spoken, but all they saw now was a Lamb standing behind them.  
  
"Who was speaking?" asked Perry. "And why didn't we see that Lamb before?"  
  
"I was speaking," said the Lamb, "and you did not see me before because you were not looking where I was."  
  
"Lambs don't talk," said Fam very firmly.  
  
"Do they not?" and it seemed that the Lamb sounded amused.  
  
Perry shook his head swiftly, as if to clear it. "Faramir Took, I have a feeling we're not in Gondor anymore."  
  
**********  
  


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531931912/in/album-72157713097531852/)

Frodo frowned, putting down his pen and picking up the huge book on the table. He looked at it, and then brought over a scroll that was partially unrolled from the opposite side of the table. There was that word again. Yes, yes, it was the same word. It looked as though the spelling had shifted sometime during the earliest years of the first ruling Steward. But it had actually moved closer to the original Quenya spelling, rather than to the Sindarin. Was that a coincidence, or was there some influence at work?  
  
He turned to look across the room at Gandalf, who was smoking his pipe, and quite absorbed in a book himself. He shook his head. The wizard never would answer that sort of question. He claimed that he could not possibly remember such trivial things. Frodo didn't believe that for a moment, of course. Gandalf just found it amusing to watch Frodo work. Apparently he also found his reading material amusing, thought Frodo, listening to Gandalf's deep rumble of a low chuckle. His friend had taken lately to reading volumes of stories by a Man who lived in Dol Amroth. They were not stories of lore or accounts of the past, but rather brand new tales that the writer had made up out of his own head! Many of them were quite amusing and poked fun at actual figures of history and political figures. Prince Faramir had told Frodo that he thought the stories would soon start a trend.  
  
Such tales would undoubtedly be quite popular in the Shire. Frodo thought, thinking of some of the wild tales that Pippin often came up with! For a moment he sighed, missing his cousin quite fiercely. But the bout of melancholy did not last; after all, this was an exile of his own choosing. Like Bilbo before him, he had retired to live outside the Shire where he could indulge his scholarly ambitions. Bilbo had chosen to go live among the Elves, first in Rivendell, and then across the Sea to the West. (Frodo pushed aside the thought that Bilbo might have finally accepted the Gift of the Secondborn. He'd rather think of him as still there happily scribbling away.) But unlike his older cousin, Frodo had not gone alone into exile. He had brought some company with him.  
  
He recalled the conversation he'd had with Sam, shortly after he'd made up his mind to retire to Minas Anor.  
  
_Sam had looked thoughtful. "You know, Frodo..." his voice trailed off, and he looked somewhat embarrassed._  
  
_"Don't try to talk me out of it, Sam."_  
  
_Sam shook his head. I won't. I can't say but what I'll not be sorry to see you go. We'll miss you something dreadful, we will. But I knew sooner or later you'd want to go off again." He paused. "No, what I'd like to do, sir, is ask you a favour." He went red to the tips of his ears. Frodo had, after long effort, managed to get Sam to stop calling him his Master, but the habits ingrained since childhood were hard to completely erase. Asking Frodo for a favour was not something Sam's Gaffer would have approved of. The Gaffer was long gone, but his influence was not._  
  
_But all Frodo had said was, "Anything Sam, you know that!"_  
  
_Sam shook his head. "Don't say yes until you hear what I'm asking. Like my old Gaffer always said, 'never buy a pig in a poke'. You know, Elanor had her year at serving the Queen down South, and Frodo-lad took his turn serving the King up at Annúminas. Rose-lass don't have no interest in going out of the Shire. The times we've taken her with us to Bree, or up to the King's new Citadel, it's been naught from her but 'When're we going home, Sam-dad?' the whole time, as you well know. She takes after her Gaffer that way, I guess."_  
  
_Frodo nodded slowly. He thought perhaps he knew where Sam was going._  
  
_"But well, sir I think Merry-lad and Pippin-lad could do with some time outside the Shire, and maybe some time around their Uncle Strider would do 'em some good." There was a slight furrow in Sam's brow. Frodo knew he worried about those two. Unlike Frodo-lad, neither of them seemed to have a natural aptitude for gardening. And neither of them seemed to have any idea of what they wished to do in life. Frodo was concerned about them as well. While Sam had found his family gentrified whether he wished it or no, his younger sons were not quite in the position of many young gentlehobbits. Their older brother would inherit Bag End, and they would need to do something with their lives as well._  
  
_Frodo saved Sam having to say it. "You want me to take the lads with me to Gondor?"_  
  
_"Well, sir, I'll need to write to the King first, see if he minds..."_  
  
_Frodo nodded: that would only be proper, though he had no doubt at all that Aragorn would welcome Sam's sons with open arms._  
  
_"I think it would be an excellent idea. I have already been in touch with both the King and with Gandalf. Gandalf is going to join me there; the two of us will stay in the old guesthouse in the Sixth Circle. If we had the lads with us, I could keep an eye on them better there, and I am thinking they would be more comfortable than in the Citadel."_  
  
_Sam grinned. "Then you will take them?"_  
  
_Frodo nodded._   
  
But that had not been the end of it. When Merry and Pippin had learned of his intention to take their namesakes to Godonr, they asked him to take their own sons as well. Merry made a persuasive argument that considering the positions their lads would inherit, having experience of the wider world was almost a necessity. Pippin merely widened his green eyes, and smilingly assumed that of course Frodo would be delighted to have Faramir and Peridoc come along to keep Merry-lad and Pippin-lad company.   
  
Naturally Frodo agreed. He rarely could deny his cousins anything, and it only took a little honest thought to realise that it would very well be easier to handle the four of them than just the two. Young Faramir was quite level-headed for his age-- he took after his Uncle Merry much more than after his own father as a child. And it would be good for all of them.   
  
Suddenly Frodo's musings were interrupted. He looked up sharply at the sound of running and the door of the guesthouse burst open unceremoniously. Frodo was annoyed; the lads knew not to do that! He stood up to remonstrate with them, but when he turned, his reproaches died unspoken.  
  
Merry-lad and Pippin-lad were pale and breathing hard. Lady Morwen stood behind them, tears standing in her eyes. All three of them looked terrified. Behind them stood two strange children, about the same age as Lady Morwen, but clad in garments unlike any Frodo had ever seen before. They too looked frightened, but they also looked determined, as though they had some unpleasant but necessary task before them.  
  
Suddenly all of them began to speak at once.  
  
"Enough!" Frodo said sharply. They stopped as quickly as they had begun, and looked at one another in dismay. Frodo turned to Merry-lad. "Merry Gamgee! Where are Peridoc and Faramir?"  
  
Merry's eyes grew even wider, and he bit his lip. "They disappeared."  
  
Pippin-lad interrupted. "Just like Bilbo in the tales!"  
  
Frodo's jaw dropped, but he had no chance to reply.  
  
Gandalf also had stood up when the children had entered, and now he stepped forward. "And who are these young people?" he asked.  
  
Polly and Digory stepped forward. "If you please, sir," said Digory, "my name is Digory Kirke."  
  
Polly gave a little curtsy. "And I am Polly Plummer," she said. Then her face and Digory's lit up, as they gazed past Gandalf and Frodo.  
  
"They are MY emissaries," said a voice behind Gandalf and Frodo.  
  
"Aslan!" Polly and Digory cried out joyfully.  
  
Gandalf and Frodo turned to see the giant Lion who stood there. Merry and Pippin clung to one another, their eyes wide. Morwen was white with shock. But Gandalf and Frodo both dropped to their knees, their heads bowed.  
  
"What would you have of us, my Lord?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Rise, my children," said the Lion. "I've a task for the young ones in your care."  
  
Frodo stood and looked up into the warm golden eyes, and saw great love and compassion. And yet-- he knew what he had to ask. "My Lord, they are not my children. My duty is to keep them safe for their own parents. Is this task a dangerous one?" He blushed and lowered his eyes, for he knew that it was not his place to question this One, and yet he also knew that for his duty to Sam and Merry and Pippin, he must ask anyway.  
  
"Belovèd, all tasks are dangerous in one way or another; yet this one is not so perilous or so onerous as the one which you undertook.  
  
Frodo swallowed, met the eyes once more, and nodded. "I trust you," he said simply.  
  
"Olórin, my child, present the other young ones to Me," said the Lion.  
  
Gandalf turned and gestured to the children, and somewhat emboldened by the trust he and Frodo were showing to this immense and powerful beast, Morwen, Merry and Pippin stepped to the wizard's side. He placed a hand upon Morwen's shoulder. "This, my Lord, is the Lady Morwen, daughter of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor, and of his Lady Eowyn, Princess of Ithilien and Nazgul-bane."  
  
Morwen looked up at Aslan briefly and met His eyes, before dropping into a profound and graceful curtsy. "My Lord," she said.  
  
"My child. You have the courage of your mother and the wisdom of your father. You will have a chance to show it."   
  
Merry-lad and Pippin-lad had moved closer to Frodo, and stood shoulder to shoulder. That Uncle Frodo and Gandalf seemed to know this creature was reassuring, and He did not seem at all ferocious, speaking in a gentle voice and kind. Still, He was _very_ large and had a great _many_ teeth.  
  
"Here are Merry Gamgee and Pippin Gamgee, sons of Samwise Gamgee, _Harthad Uluithiad_ and namesakes of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," said Gandalf.   
  
The brothers looked at one another, and then both bowed. "At your service, My Lord," said Merry, in a rather wobbly voice, speaking for the both of them.  
  
"You have much to live up to, do you not?" said the Lion. "Fear not, you will be able to live up to your names with honour."  
  
They risked a look at his face, and it seemed to them that He was smiling, though why it seemed that way they could not tell.  
  
"Each of you will have an important part to play," said Aslan.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531067453/in/album-72157713097531852/)

***********  
  
The Lamb seemed to laugh. "No, you are no longer in Gondor, my sons. You are no longer in Arda. This place where you are is a way to all places."  
  
"But what is wrong with Elemir and the princess?" asked Faramir.  
  
"As I said, the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve do not belong here. Nor do hobbitkind, but you have not completely left your own home behind as have they."  
  
Perry looked at the Lamb, and then back at his other two friends who seemed completely engrossed in stroking the strange animal. They had not even seemed to notice the talking Lamb. He pursed his lips and looked around the Wood. "If we take them back into that pond we came out of, will it take us home?"  
  
"Not yet," replied the Lamb, "for you have a job to do. Do you see that pond over there?"  
  
**********  
  
Aslan turned His eyes to the children. "Your tasks are two-fold. First you must inform the King and Queen, and the Steward and his Lady, of what has happened. And then you must find the others and help them to return. You will know what to do when the time comes, my children." And he breathed upon them, and then He was gone.  
  
All of them looked at one another, a feeling of disappointment that Aslan was no longer present, although somehow they all felt that He was yet _with_ them.  
  
There was a brief silence, and then Pippin-lad said "What next, Uncle Frodo?" And at that moment, his stomach gave a decided rumble.  
  
Frodo smiled. "Next, we have luncheon. We might as well eat as we discuss our next step. We have time, for I am sure that we have a couple of hours until the Court has returned from the embassy."  
  
Polly and Digory were surprised to realise that they too were hungry, and did not object to following the others into a sunny kitchen where they saw two tables and sets of chairs: one large and one small. The wizard sat down in one of the chairs at the larger table, and Polly, Digory and Morwen joined him there, while Merry and Pippin took seats at the smaller one. The children watched as Frodo bustled about and soon they found themselves tucking into a substantial luncheon consisting of a thick vegetable soup, a salad of young greens dressed with oil and vinegar, thick crusty slices of brown bread, sweet butter, and a sharp and tangy crumbly white cheese. They were given tumblers of lemonade to drink and when the rest of the meal had ended Frodo brought out a bowl filled with peaches and plums. The meal seemed to go on for quite a long while, for while the folk at the large table finished, those at the smaller one kept eating for some time. In the meanwhile, Polly and Digory gave an account of themselves and their original adventure with Aslan when the land of Narnia had come in to being.   
  
When they had finished their story, Gandalf gave a nod. "I think I may see the shape of what lies ahead for you," he said.  
  
Frodo pushed back in his chair, but did not rise. His eyes were sparkling with interest, and in spite of his silver hairs, his smile seemed young. "That sounds like quite an adventure! I would love to have seen it! Imagine hearing the Music as it calls a world into being!"  
  
Gandalf looked at him with a fond smile. "I do not have to imagine, my friend! The Song is always wondrous and beyond telling."  
  
Frodo looked at each of the children in turn. Polly and Digory found themselves blushing under his scrutiny-- he seemed to be able to see right through them, though not in a bad way. He turned his gaze upon Morwen last of all.  
  
"Lady Morwen, I am sure that your parents have returned to the Citadel by now. I think it would be a good idea if you went ahead to prepare them as well as the King and Queen for our visit. Merry-lad and Pippin-lad, you go with her and add your witness to hers. Gandalf and I will speak a little longer with Polly and Digory, and then we will all join you shortly. Make sure that the King will be ready to receive us."  
  
Morwen nodded. "Yes, Master Frodo."  
  
"Yes, sir, Uncle Frodo," chorused Merry-lad and Pippin-lad. The three children left the tables, and Polly and Digory were left alone with Frodo and Gandalf.  
  
Digory realised that Master Frodo and the wizard were studying him and Polly intently. He lifted his chin to meet their gaze. Aslan said that he and Polly were His emissaries, so they'd nothing to fear. They had done nothing wrong, after all.  
  
Master Frodo's eyes were compassionate and concerned, but the wizard's black eyes were _knowing_. Yet they too were kind.  
  
"Tell me, children," said Gandalf, "why do _you_ think that Aslan has sent our young friends to the world of Narnia?"  
  
Digory and Polly exchanged a look, and then Polly said, "He only told us of our task. He doesn't speak of what He asks others to do."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "That is meet. But we need to know more. You said that on your first visit to Narnia, you planted a Tree?"  
  
"Yes, sir," answered Digory. "Aslan sent us to fetch the Apple, so that we could plant the Tree that would keep Jadis away from Narnia. He said that because she had eaten a stolen fruit from it, that the very sight and smell of it would bring despair to her."  
  
"Yes," added Polly. "He said that the Tree must be guarded, so that it would protect Narnia for a long time."  
  
Frodo looked at Gandalf. "A long time, then, but not forever."   
  
"No, clearly not forever. As we know, no Tree of itself, no matter how special, will last forever. And yet there is that which will come of such Trees: the fruit will be borne in the fullness of time."  
  
"You think that perhaps there might be a threat to that Tree?" Frodo asked.  
  
Gandalf pursed his lips in thought. "I feel in my heart that there is definitely a connexion there." He looked at the children again. "And you said that when you returned from your visits to the other worlds less time had passed at home than you expected?"  
  
"Yes, sir, that's right." Digory was beginning to realise that Gandalf understood a good deal more than he had been told.   
  
*******  
  
The Lady Éowyn gave her daughter a disappointed look. "Morwen, this is not a time for tasteless jests. I know that your brother and the hobbits are prone to such, but I am surprised at you, my daughter! Why would you go along with such a scheme?"   
  
Morwen's eyes filled with tears, and she did not answer her mother.  
  
"My lady!" Merry protested. "It's no jest, we promise! Uncle Frodo and Gandalf will be here soon to explain it!"  
  
Prince Faramir placed a hand on his wife's arm. "My dear, I can see the children are not jesting. Why can you not?"  
  
Instead of answering her husband, Éowyn turned to face the King and Queen. She turned her regard to the Queen. "Arwen! Do you believe this nonsense about our children vanishing into thin air? After all, your daughter is among the missing!"   
  
The Queen stepped forward. "My friend, you know as well as I that not everything which cannot easily be explained is nonsense."  
  
Aragorn spoke up. "The children tell us that Frodo and Mithrandir will come soon, with the strange children, to explain to us. I think we should wait to berate them until we know more." He stepped to the outer door of the Royal apartments and spoke to the guardsman who stood there. Then he returned to the others. "I have sent a messenger to fetch them. I suggest we adjourn to the audience chamber to receive them. I am sure that Mithrandir and Frodo will know if these strangers are false, but I think they will reveal themselves more easily there, if there is anything they have held back."  
  
*******  
  
Perry and Fam looked at the Lamb, and somehow they felt that they could trust it.   
  
"That pond will take you to another world, to a land called Narnia. There in that land there grows a very special Tree, which must be protected at all cost. That Tree is protection for Narnia from one who means it harm. There you will meet those who will assist the four of you in that task."   
  
Fam glanced over at the pond and then back to the Lamb. "We have tales of how evil comes when special Trees are harmed. Our Uncle Frodo has told them to us."   
  
"Yes," said the Lamb. "That is one reason among many that you were chosen as protectors of this Tree, for you come from a world where there are also such Trees, though of a different kind."   
  
"We were chosen?" asked Perry. "Us? And not just anyone from our world?"   
  
"You indeed," was the reply.   
  
"But why? We aren't adults yet! Why wasn't someone like our Uncle Frodo or Gandalf chosen? They've had adventures before! They'd know what to do!"   
  
"And they undertook and accomplished their tasks, and deserve a chance to rest. And in the world to which you are sent, it is fitting that the saviours be children. That is the way of that world."  
  
Fam looked at the Lamb closely. "Are you really a Lamb?" he asked.  
  
"I am. And I am many other things as well, my child. Will you accept your tasks?"  
  
"I will!" said Perry. "That is…" he blushed furiously, and then said, "I mean, I would dearly love to have such an adventure, but what about you, Fam?"  
  
"I'm willing. But…" he glanced over at Elemir and Elliniel. "What about our friends?"  
  
The Lamb moved towards them. "Wake, children!"  
  
Elemir and Elliniel looked up and blinked. Perry felt as if a cool brisk breeze had sprung up, yet there was no movement of leaf or branch. He and Fam stood a little straighter. Elemir stood, and reached his hand down to Elliniel, who took it and rose gracefully. Their grey eyes were alert for the first time since they had entered the Wood.  
  
"What must we do?" asked Elemir.  
  
*******   
  
The children were quite sure that the wizard was correct in his guesses. It seemed only too likely that the Tree Digory had planted might be in danger. Remembering that day as they had watched it growing in beauty from the young soil of a new world they both felt as though they'd do anything to protect it.  
  
There was a knocking upon the door. Master Frodo rose and went to answer it. After a few moments he returned. "That was a page from the Citadel," he said. "Lady Morwen and the lads must have spoken with the King. He has summoned us."  
  
"Well," said Gandalf, rising to his considerable height, "are you ready to face the King and the Steward and tell them what has become of their children?"  
  
Polly looked at Master Frodo, who gave her a reassuring smile. Digory squeezed her hand, and then both children nodded. The four of them rose and left the house, making their way back up the same streets down which the children had come earlier—at first, at any rate.   
  
However, they did not turn left to enter the circle through the small private gate that led to the private gardens, but through the main gate. Polly and Digory shrank together, as they saw the sombre guards all clad in black, save the device of the White Tree broidered upon their chests. Their helms were high and winged, like none the children had ever seen before. They entered in through the archway topped with an ancient carving of a crowned head, the crown much like the helms of the guards.  
  
The four of them walked across the Court of the Fountain, and saw before them the White Tree in all its splendour, laden with blooms which filled the air with a sweet perfume. Four guards, garbed like the ones at the gate, stood in solemn attention around the Tree. The wizard and Master Frodo paused, and gave a silent nod of tribute to the Tree. Polly stared at it in wonder—it reminded her of the Tree of Protection, even though its appearance was quite different. This was a Tree of mighty lineage; somehow she knew that without being told. She looked at Digory, and he met her eyes briefly, before giving his own nod to the Tree.  
  
Now they passed up the steps to the great doors of the Citadel, where stood two more guards, and then followed Master Frodo and the wizard down a long paved passage until they came to a tall door of gleaming bronze. The doors opened.  
  
Polly and Digory looked across the great chamber, bright with the sunlight from many windows set deep in the walls on either side, to the dais beyond. It was at the top of many steps where a stern King sat upon a high-backed throne, with a beautiful Queen at his side. In a black chair, tall and almost appearing as a throne as well, sat another man, looking very nearly as kingly a sort as the King. A number of other people stood to either side.  
  
The walls were lined with statues, and Polly and Digory gave one another a nervous look, remembering that long statue-lined room in Charn. Polly shuddered, and Digory squeezed her hand and bit his lip. But Master Frodo gave them a reassuring smile as he stood on the other side of Polly, and from behind them, they each felt one of Gandalf's hands give a comforting pat to a shoulder. At least they were not alone here, as they had been in Charn. And after all, Aslan had sent them here, and so they should not be afraid. They exchanged a look of determination, and Polly gave a nod, which Digory returned, and they stepped forward to speak to the King.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliniel, Elemir, Fam and Perry find themselves in Narnia. Meanwhile, Polly and Digory must explain the missing children to the King and Queen of Gondor.

**CHAPTER 3**  
  
As they had before, the children had the sensation of swimming up, and yet they found themselves once more on dry ground. They clearly were not home. They saw that they were facing the banks of a river, looking across a wide meadow on the far side. Below, in the water, was the reflection of a tree, sparkling in the water, shimmering and twinkling like jewels beneath the sunny sky. And yet they did not seem to be in the shade…  
  
They turned.  
  
Fam gaped. This was a Tree. It reminded him in some ways of Uncle Sam's tree, that _mallorn_ that grew in the Shire, and in other ways of the White Tree that grew in the courtyard of the Citadel in Minas Tirith. Like them, it was clearly a Tree with a purpose. It was immensely tall, and clearly ancient. Its wide bole was straight, and its limbs were clean, yet it did not have the look about it of any tree that had ever been pruned. The leaves were the clearest pale green he ever had seen, and it bore upon it apples of silver, that shone like Elves. It seemed to cast light, rather than shade. The scent was one he would never forget, and in later years, even the smell of an ordinary apple would make him smile in memory.  
  
"It is a marvel," breathed Elliniel. She placed a tentative hand out to it, but did not touch it. "It is a Tree of Light, like the legends of old."  
  
Elemir shook his head. "It is not one of the Two Trees," he said. "It cannot be, for we stand under a bright sun. I do not understand."  
  
Perry gazed up at the silver apples. Tempting as they smelled, he had no wish to pick one. It would be like gathering blossoms off the White Tree. He gave a nervous swallow. "Where are we?" First that strange Wood, and now this…"  
  
"More to the point," said a voice behind them, "Who and what are _you_? And how do you come to be so near to the Tree of Protection?"  
  
The children turned with a gasp. Facing them was a creature the like of which they had never before seen: it was like a Man from the waist up, a strong stern Man; but from the waist down it was like a horse. Just beyond him stood a large badger—and it _was_ indeed standing on its two back legs and not on all fours.   
  
***********  
  
Queen Imogene looked with troubled eyes at the retreating form of her petitioner, and then turned to her advisors.  
  
"What do you think, Mr. Cadmus?" She asked the faun first.  
  
"His proposals sound enticing, Your Majesty, but vague." Mr. Cadmus gave a shrug, and then pushed his spectacles up. He was an elderly faun, and had been advisor to King Gale and Queen Imogene since their coronation, and advisor to the King's father and grandfather before them. His hair was white, and he leaned upon a walking stick.  
  
She turned to her other advisor. "Melia?"  
  
The hamadryad gave a brief shudder of revulsion, and brushed back a lock of her mossy green hair. "I do not trust him, Your Majesty. He appears sound on the outside, but I fear there is rot on the inside."  
  
The Queen drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne. "I find it most perplexing that he has chosen this time to approach Narnia. It is clear that the Calormenes have known all along that the King is not in Cair Paravel." She thought for a moment. "Mr. Cadmus, what was the latest report from the King?"  
  
"Highfeather came in the day before yesterday," said the faun, referring to one of the talking gulls who served the King and Queen as messengers while the King had gone to deal with the Lone Islands. "His Majesty has appointed a governor for the islands. They plan to embark from Narrowhaven within the next three days, seas permitting. I am sure that we will have another messenger when he sets sail."  
  
"When Highfeather is rested enough from his journey, have him return to the King. Give him all the information on the Ambassador Azkash Tarkaan and his proposals. The ambassador does not, I think, understand how well and how quickly the King and I can communicate. Nor, I think, does he understand my true authority."  
  
*******  
  
Ambassador Azkash Tarkaan returned to his guest quarters in a foul mood. He was getting very tired of being put off by this Northern queen. She did not seem so easily moved by his flowery speeches as had been thought she would.   
  
The Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) and the White Lady had thought that this would be a good time to approach the Narnians. With the King off across the Sea, seeing to the conquest of the Lone Islands, surely the Queen would be filled with uncertainty. Surely she would acquiesce to the notion of allowing the Calormenes to enter Narnia for trade. He had shown her magnificent silks and costly spices and dazzling jewels such as ought to turn the head of any mere woman!  
  
Once they had their people in place, they could begin the search for that Tree the White Lady was so anxious about.  
  
He paced about the room in frustration and then gazed out the window to the South. How long would the Tisroc remain patient? Or more to the point, how long would the White Lady?  
  
The White Lady.  
  
The longer he remained here, the less he trusted her. It had seemed so right when she had presented herself to the Tisroc and offered him her services. Clearly she was a sorceress of great might. Her words offered an alliance to the Calormenes, and perhaps more than a mere alliance to the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever). Narnia would be a great addition to the Calormene Empire, and conquering it would put an end to the Narnian meddling in Calormene's profitable slave trade. With Telmar already in their pocket, Archenland could not hold out. Soon all these lands would belong to Calormen.  
  
But why did the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) have need of the assistance of a sorceress? The Great Tash was on the side of Calormene! With his assistance they had no need of the White Lady.  
  
Yet when he had stood in her presence, when the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) sent him on his mission it all seemed quite reasonable.  
  
******  
  
The ships of the Calormene Navy floated in the Bight of Calormene, along with several "merchant's" ships. Aboard the flagship Ardeeb Tisroc cast his eyes to the coast of Narnia in the far distance. "Why have we not heard from Azkaash Tarkaan? For many days he has been in the palace of the Northern barbarians!"  
  
"Be at peace, Tisroc," said the tall pale figure by his side. The magnificent White Lady Jadis, Sorceress of the North, stood by his side. "We have already sent a party in secret into their lands. Whether we find out the information we need the easy way, through your Ambassador's machinations, or the hard way, through the eyes of your scouts, we _will_ have the information we expect before long. Just so long as we make our move before the King and his army can return, we shall have the victory!"  
  
The Tisroc gazed up at his companion. She was magnificent, more beautiful than any woman he had ever gazed upon in his life. For her he would put aside his other wives and concubines. Never had he seen a woman so tall and pale, her lips as red as blood, her eyes as black as onyx, her skin as fair as marble.  
  
*******

  
  
Elemir and Elliniel, Faramir and Peridoc, all gazed at the strange sight of the newcomers.  
  
The horse-man stared down at them. "I repeat, who _are_ you?"  
  
Elliniel recovered first. She gave a regal nod. "I am the Princess Elliniel, daughter of Aragorn Elessar and Arwen Undómiel, the King and Queen of Gondor and Arnor. These are my companions, Elemir son of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor," she gestured and Elemir gave a brief bow. "And these are Faramir Took and Peridoc Brandybuck of the Shire."  
  
Perry and Fam bowed, and murmured "At your service."  
  
The horse-man raised an eyebrow. "I have not heard of any of those lands. I am the Centaur Strongbow and this my companion is the Talking Badger, Digger."  
  
The Badger also bowed. "Pleased to meet you," it said.  
  
Strongbow looked at the Badger and shook his head, sighing. Then he turned his attention to the children once more. "And still you have not said what you are doing here in Narnia."  
  
"If you please, sir," said Elemir, "we do not know. Only a few moments ago, we were in the garden of the Citadel playing at ball, and then we found a gate. Then we were in a wood filled with ponds, and now we are here."  
  
"You came from one place to another without knowing how or why?"  
  
"I know that it sounds absurd but…"  
  
"Remember the legends?" interrupted Digger.  
  
"I do indeed." Strongbow gazed at the children for a while longer, and then gave a decisive nod, as if he had made up his mind. "I think that this news must be brought to the attention of the Queen." The centaur gave a piercing whistle, and after an instant, they heard a pounding of hooves, and another centaur came galloping up.  
  
"This is my brother Thunderheart. I think it important that we take you to the Queen as soon as possible. The young lady can ride upon me and you two small ones can ride upon Thunderheart." He glanced at Elemir. "I fear we have no other steeds among us at this time. Will you bide here with Digger?"  
  
Elemir looked at Elliniel. "My princess, I do not think that I should let you go without me!"  
  
"You cannot guard me, Elemir. You have not even any weapon with you. And I believe we can trust these people, strange though they seem to us. Besides, I shall have Peridoc and Faramir with me."  
  
Elemir glanced over at the two hobbits, who stared back at him defiantly. He had learned not to question their abilities. It would only lead to arguments, and the last thing he wished to do was to argue in front of these strangers. Still, it did not sit well with him. He crossed his arms and glowered. "Very well. I will bide here for a while."  
  
Strongbow and Thunderheart bowed their front legs, lowering themselves that Elliniel and the hobbits might mount. Then they thundered off, leaving Elemir staring after them with worry. It was not to belittle the hobbits, for he knew them to both be clever and brave. But they had no means of protecting the princess either. And while most of the time he thought of her as just another of his friends, in a situation like this he could not help but remember that she _was_ the daughter of his King as he was the son of the Steward. That gave him a certain responsibility. He could not help but fear that his father would be disappointed in how he had handled this situation.  
  
"Someone will be back soon with news, Son of Adam."  
  
Elemir jumped. He had forgotten about the Talking Animals. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Son of Adam."  
  
"My father's name is Faramir!" He scowled at the creature.  
  
"No offense meant, I'm sure," said the Badger making a gesture that might have been a shrug, "but all humans are Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve."  
  
"Oh." Some strange custom of this strange land they had found themselves in, then. Again he thought his father would be disappointed. He had done his best to teach Elemir the rudiments of diplomacy, and one of those was not to take offense easily.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" the Badger asked.   
  
For the first time Elemir noticed that the creature had a satchel slung across what passed for its shoulders. It was reaching within. "I've bread and cheese. And the water of the river is clean and pure."  
  
"Thank you," said Elemir, though he was not really hungry. The two sat down together, and Digger passed him a packet wrapped in oiled paper.  
  


Elliniel found riding a centaur to be an exhilarating experience, far different than that of riding a horse. She leaned forward, her arms about Strongbow's chest. But she did not need to worry about guiding him, for there were no reins. The lack of a saddle did not bother her; she rode elf-fashion for the most part anyway, although she was familiar with riding with a saddle as well. But there seemed a subtle difference between centaur and horse. Perhaps it was the length of the back, for she had to sit quite forward in order to hold on. Strongbow ran on, surefooted.   
  
She cast a glance at the hobbits riding next to her. Perry sat in front, a grin splitting his face, and Fam was holding on tight behind him, his eyes as wide as saucers. Clearly they too were enjoying their unusual ride.  
  
They galloped over grassy fields and through wooded copses, clearly riding cross-country. Elliniel had seen no sign of a road. The centaurs were sure footed and never stumbled or slowed. A log lay across their path, and Strongbow gathered himself and jumped as though it were no more than a small twig in their way. They splashed through a shallow ford and now Elliniel could see in the distance a palace. It was at least as large as the Citadel, though less massive in appearance. Its walls and spires were things of beauty. Yet as they drew nearer, she could see that however lovely those walls were, they were still sturdily built to withstand a siege. At last their course led them to a road —it was wide and cobbled and ran parallel to a cliffside. Beyond she could see and smell the Sea, and there were gulls wheeling and crying in the sky. The centaurs finally stepped upon the road, and slowed their pace to a canter. The roadway led directly to the palace.  
  
The gates stood open, and on either side of them sat a huge cat. One was black as night, the other was pale gold and covered with spots. Each wore a massive collar of steel plates. The plate in the center front was embossed with the figure of a golden lion, rampant.  
  
As Strongbow and Thunderheart clattered over the bridge, both of them stood to attention. The centaurs stopped.  
  
The black cat came forward, studying Elliniel and the hobbits with intelligent eyes. She was not surprised when it spoke.  
  
"What do you have here, Strongbow?" it asked.  
  
"We found them near the Tree, Captain Midnight," he said. "These three and one other. We left him there with Digger, as we could only carry so many."  
  
"Why do you bring them here?"   
  
"They do not know how they came to Narnia."  
  
"Ah! Legends come to life. Indeed you did the right thing. Queen Imogene is in the throne room. Take them to her."  
  
The centaurs carried Elliniel and the hobbits through the gates and into a wide paved courtyard.

  
The princess drew in her breath, and she heard Perry and Fam gasp as well. There were many animals walking about—some of them on their back legs—and she could hear them talking to one another! In addition, Elliniel saw two willowy looking ladies, pale green of skin, and their hair was green as well. The clang of a blacksmith's hammer drew her attention, and she was shocked to see that the blacksmith seemed to be a massive man with the head of a Bull! Nearby were two men who appeared to be only a little taller than hobbits—save that they looked to have the legs and feet of goats! And there were Dwarves as well. At least they looked no different than the Dwarves Elliniel was used to at home.  
  
Strongbow raised an arm. "Hoy! Cassius! Quintus!" The two goat-footed creatures came over. "Help our passengers to dismount, would you?" Once again he knelt, as did Thunderheart. Elliniel was surprised to feel how stiff her legs were, and she was grateful for the assistance. She glanced over at the hobbits. Fam had allowed one of the goat-foots to assist him, but Perry had tried to dismount on his own and nearly stumbled. The one Strongbow had called Cassius put his hand under Perry's elbow and steadied him.  
  
Strongbow looked at Thunderheart. "Go and make your report to the Captains. I will escort them in to the Queen."  
  
*********  
  
Polly and Digory knelt before the King and Queen. It felt as though they were kneeling beneath their scrutiny for a very long moment, though in truth it was not so long.   
  
"Rise," said the King.  
  
They stood respectfully, and raised their eyes to the throne. Any fear or suspicion they had before fell away before his gaze. "We understand that you have some knowledge of what has become of the Princess Elliniel, the Lord Elemir, and Masters Peridoc and Faramir."  
  
The two children exchanged a glance, and then Digory spoke. "We never met any of them, Your Majesty. But the others said they went into the gate we came out of. We were sent through that gate by Someone, and it seems to us that it is likely that same Someone sent them through in the other direction."  
  
The King continued to look at them, but Polly noticed that the Queen and many of the others turned their gazes to Morwen, Merry, and Pippin, who blushed but did not avert their own eyes.   
  
The King nodded. "It is wise to speak only of that which you know for certain," he said. He shifted his regard beyond Polly and Digory. "Mithrandir, Lord Frodo, I think that perhaps you may shed more light upon these happenings." He stood and looked down at the others. "Prince Eldarion, will you take charge of the young people, and show them the hospitality of the Citadel?"  
  
The Prince gave a bow. "Yes, My Lord King," he said.  
  
King Elessar offered his arm to his Queen, and then looked down the steps to Faramir. "My Lord Steward, you and your Lady attend us and Mithrandir and Lord Frodo in my office directly."  
  
Polly and Digory followed the Prince and the others as he led them away to a large and comfortable sitting room. Polly moved to catch up with Morwen.  
  
"Were your parents dreadfully angry?" she asked.  
  
"My mother was. My father knew at once that I was telling the truth, though, so that was a help. The King and Queen believed us as well."  
  
"I am sure that Aslan will see that your brother gets back to you."  
  
"Aslan…" Morwen answered hesitantly, "is He really Who I think He is?"  
  
Polly nodded. "If you are asking yourself that, then you already know the answer," she said. "Once truth comes to you, you have to believe it."  
  
Morwen smiled shyly. "You rather remind me of my father," she said. "You are very wise for your age."  
  
Polly blushed. "I don't think I'm especially wise," she said. "I'm just an ordinary girl. But I've seen some rather extraordinary things."  
  
Digory, Merry and Pippin joined them. "You know Polly, that there is more for us to do."  
  
"The Lion says we have to help the others find their way home," said Pippin.  
  
Merry glanced over at Eldarion and Morwen's older brother and sister, Elboron and Therry. They were watching the younger ones rather intently.  
  
  
  
********  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531612196/in/album-72157713097531852/)  
The three children followed Strongbow across the courtyard towards the palace. Elliniel noticed that there was a set of stairs leading up to a pair of massive doors, over which was carved in relief the head of a Lion. But on either side of the stairs a wide marble ramp curved down to the courtyard. As Strongbow led them up the ramp on the left, Elliniel realised that they were meant to make it easier for creatures that might have difficulty mounting the stairs. For some reason, this detail more than any other brought it home to her that they were in a very strange and different world than the one she knew.  
  
The guards on either side of the doors were two more huge cats. They had golden coats with dark stripes, and she recognised them as tigers, for she had seen pictures of them in a book about Far Harad.  
  
One of the tigers stood up, and paced closer. It stared at the children for a moment. Elliniel met its gaze without flinching, and it showed all of its very sharp teeth for an instant before turning to the centaur. "Strongbow, what have you here?"  
  
"A Daughter of Eve and two 'hobbits', whatever that might be."  
  
Elliniel heard an indignant snort from behind her; she thought that it was probably Perry. She suppressed an urge to giggle, though she could not keep from smiling. These people would likely learn before too long just what 'hobbits' were!  
  
"You may take them to see the Queen," the tiger was saying. It turned and took a bellpull between its teeth and gave a tug. Elliniel heard nothing, but an instant later the doors were thrown open, and they were admitted into a wide colonnade by a rather splendidly dressed Dwarf, where they faced another set of doors. He gave the children a curious look and said, "Whom shall I announce?"  
  
"I am the Princess Elliniel of Gondor," she said, "and these hobbits are my companions, Faramir Took and Peridoc Brandybuck."  
  
Fam and Perry each gave a little half-bow. "At your service," they murmured.  
  
The Dwarf shook his head as if in disbelief, but he threw the other doors open and announced in a stentorian voice: "The Centaur Strongbow, the Princess Elliniel of Gondor and two…hobbits, Faramir Took and Peridoc Brandybuck!" He turned to the side and gestured them to enter, but they could hear him muttering about "outlandish names".  
  
This throne room was, perhaps, no larger than the one in the Citadel. It might even be somewhat smaller. But to Elliniel it _felt_ larger. The approach to the throne was wide enough that all four of them could walk abreast, and there were no solemn statues cluttering things up. Instead there were wide arched windows that let in the sunlight and the sound of the gulls. Between them were hung colourful banners displaying various heraldic devices.  
  
At the far end was the dais upon which two thrones were placed. The dais was not nearly so high as the one on which her father's throne sat. There were only three steps up to it. Behind it hung an immense green standard displaying a crimson Lion, rampant. The thrones looked much more comfortable than her father's throne, as well. They were of wood that had been polished till it gleamed like gold, and were carven with vines and leaves. To her eye they had almost an Elven look to them. On one of them sat the Queen.  
  
Elliniel had known queens, not just her mother, but Lothíriel of Rohan. And she had once met the Queen of Dale, who had come with her husband the King to treat with her father. All of them were quite beautiful. This Queen could not, of course, begin to compare with her mother. She was handsome, but not what any would call a beauty, and she was not young, though she wasn't really very old either. But her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders in gleaming waves, and her face was kind. She wore a delicately wrought crown of gold set with emeralds, and a deep blue dress broidered with flowers at the neck and hem.  
  
Behind her stood one of the goat-legged creatures. His hair and pointed beard were grizzled, and he looked quite venerable, leaning upon a walking stick. On the Queen's other side stood one of the green-skinned women. Although she was comely in form, Elliniel could not help but think there was something rather Entish about her.  
  
The elderly person called out: "You may approach the presence of Her Majesty Imogene, Queen of Narnia!"  
  
The four of them moved forward together. About halfway there, Strongbow stopped and bowed deeply from the waist. Elliniel took that as her cue, and she made a graceful courtesy. After only a heartbeat, Fam and Perry made the formal bows that they had learned in Court. Then they waited.  
  
"Strongbow," said the Queen. She gestured to the centaur, and he moved closer to her. "Please tell me why you have brought these strangers to me."  
  
"If you please, Your Majesty, the Badger Digger and I came upon these three and one other by the Tree of Protection. They did not touch it," he said, "but they were much closer than is allowed. When I questioned their presence in Narnia, they stated that they did not know how they came to be in our land."  
  
The Queen gave a small gasp, and looked at the children much more intently. The gaze of the green woman and the goat-man also sharpened. Elliniel was not certain why this was so important, but clearly it meant something to these people.  
  
"I called my brother, and decided to bring these three: the girl, because she called herself a Princess, and the other two because I have not seen their like before. Also, the fourth was a youth who looked as though he could be a fighter. There were no other beasts of the riding sort in our patrol, and it seemed to me that it would be safer to bring these. I left the boy with Digger, and also left Carc the Raven and Twitter the Squirrel to keep an eye on him from a distance."  
  
Elliniel was startled. She had no idea that they had been observed by others when they were at the Tree. She supposed that the Raven and the Squirrel must be of the talking sort.  
  
"I believe that was a wise choice, Strongbow. I thank you."  
  
The centaur seemed to realise that she was finished with him for the moment, and he stepped to one side.  
  
"Princess Elliniel," said the Queen. Her gaze was not so piercing as the gaze of Elliniel's own parents, but it was clear all the same, and Elliniel knew the woman was not to be trifled with. "Make known to me your kingdom, and tell what you do know of your presence here."  
  
"Your Majesty," Elliniel began, pleased with recalling the correct form of address as she had heard the others say it. In Gondor, they said "Your Grace" to the King and Queen. "I am Elliniel, youngest child and only daughter of the High King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor and Arnor and his Queen, Arwen Undómiel. A few hours past, my friends and I were playing at ball in the gardens of the Citadel in Minas Anor, the City where the King keeps his Southern seat. While playing, we found a Gate in a wall where one had never been seen before. Faramir here," she gestured, "also found nearby a strange key. The notion came to us to see if the key fit the Gate…"  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn sat down in the chair behind the battered table that served him as a desk, and made an informal gesture to his friends. Arwen perched herself on the edge of the table next to him, Gandalf took the chair across from him, and Frodo took one of the "hobbit chairs" that Aragorn had ordered built for his friends decades before when he first became King.  
  
Faramir ensconced himself upon the wide window sill, and patted next to him for Éowyn to be seated, but she took no notice and remained standing, her arms folded. Everyone stared at her, and after a moment of silence, she sighed and sat down next to her husband. Faramir took her hand, and she did not pull away.   
  
Aragorn leaned back. "In this room I am not the King, I am simply a worried father. I need to know what happened to our daughter."  
  
"And our son," added Faramir, leaning forward. "Please, Mithrandir, help us."  
  
Gandalf looked back and forth, and said calmly, "They have been sent, along with Frodo's young cousins, on a Quest; sent by One who cares even more deeply than you about what happens to them."  
  
Arwen gasped, and Aragorn reached over to her. "I have never heard you speak so openly before, my old friend."  
  
"It is not often my place to speak openly of the One who sent me. My task is finished, and I am here by grace that I might spend some time for friendship's sake with those who mean much to me. This alone is given me: to try and ease your minds."  
  
"But why children?" asked Arwen. "Why did He choose champions so young and of such tender years to save this place He spoke of?"  
  
"Ask why He chose such small and peaceful champions as hobbits in this place?" said Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn turned to Frodo. "Frodo, what say you? Your young cousins are also among the missing!"  
  
"I knew at once to Whom I spoke, Aragorn. And even so, I questioned Him, because I am responsible for those children. He was gracious enough to give me an answer: their mission is of great importance, and He assured me that it is not so perilous as mine was." Frodo looked intently at his friends. How could he make them understand the confidence and trust he felt when looking into Aslan's eyes? "I have trusted you for many years, please trust me in this: that Aslan is watching over them even now."  
  
"I trust you, Frodo, and I trust Gandalf. I do not doubt your words; but my father's heart is still torn, and I cannot but fear for my child. She is only a girl, after all."  
  
Éowyn had been listening intently to their talk, scowling fiercely. But now she went pale, and stood suddenly, though she did not drop her husband's hand. "Only a girl, my King?"  
  
Faramir tugged at her hand, but she did not sit back down. "It is not the same at all, my heart."  
  
"It is the same, only different!" She gave a harsh short burst of humourless laughter. "I understand now my uncle's fears that made him leave me behind! Ah, Théoden Uncle, how you are revenged upon me for my disobedience! I fear for my son, I am terrified for him. But destiny will not be denied."   
  
Faramir squeezed her hand. "If these children have such a task before them, then all our thoughts must be for their success."   
  
There was a brief silence. "So be it," said Aragorn.  
  
Frodo shook his head, but did not speak. Still he could not but think that there was nothing else they _could_ do. So like even the best of Men to pretend necessity was a choice, to give themselves the illusion of control.   
  
*******  
  
The Queen listened intently to Elliniel's story, and then briefly questioned Fam and Perry. She sat back, and each of her advisors leaned down to whisper in her ears. Elliniel's ears were not so sharp as an Elf's; she could hear the whispers, but not make out the words. She glanced at her companions. Hobbit ears were almost as sharp as Elven ears, still the look of frustration on their faces told her that they had been no more successful than she. Fam shook his head. Perry shrugged.  
  
The Queen looked at the children again, and Elliniel screwed up her courage. She knew very well it was not her place to speak to the Queen unless spoken to first, but there was a time to be bold. "Your Majesty, if I might ask you something?" She held her breath. Would the Queen be angry?  
  
But Queen Imogene smiled for the first time, and revealed a pair of dimples. It quite transformed her face, and Elliniel revised her opinion of the Queen's beauty. "Yes, Your Highness?"  
  
Highness? Another new form of address. At home she was merely "My Lady". "Your Majesty, several times I have heard it said that we were brought here because we did not know how we came to this land. Everyone seemed to think that important for some reason. Would you tell us why?"  
  
She smiled again at the children. "Yes, I will tell you the story. But not in such formal circumstances. It is nearly teatime. Will you join me on the terrace for tea?"  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elemir offers to help the Narnians confront their enemies, while Morwen, Merry and Pippin try to find their own way to Narnia.

**Chapter 4**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68721618@N02/49531091783/in/album-72157713097531852/)

Elemir was surprised at how hungry he turned out to be after all, as he ate the bread and cheese offered him by the Badger. It was seeming less strange every minute to be sitting next to a talking beast. Digger rather reminded him of hobbits with his plain manner of speech and his obvious enjoyment of food. He wondered if his friends had reached the Queen, and how soon they could be reunited.   
  
He gave a start at the sudden sound of fluttering wings coming very close. He jumped to his feet, automatically taking a defensive posture, though he had no weapon to hand. He was somewhat taken aback to see a large Raven land in front of them.  
  
Digger had also risen to his hind legs. "Carc! What is it? You and Twitter were to merely observe!"  
  
The bird puffed its feathers out briefly. "And observe we did! And what did we observe? There is a party of humans in the woods about three leagues to the south of here! By their clothing and gear they are Calormenes! Not only that, but two of them have set out to scout ahead of the others. They were moving quickly this way! I left Twitter to keep an eye on them."  
  
"Calormenes?" The badger threw its front paws up in dismay. "They must not find the Tree!"  
  
"Who or what are Calormenes?" asked Elemir.  
  
"They are a people who live to the South of Narnia, beyond the Great Desert. They have lately become more numerous and are beginning to settle to the West in the empty lands of Telmar as well," answered Digger. "They have sent their Ambassador to treat with our Queen while the King is away, but she doesn’t trust them."  
  
"I don't trust them either! They are savages who keep slaves, and who hunt talking beasts for sport!" croaked the Raven. "And if those scouts keep coming, they will find the Tree!"  
  
Elemir thought of the Southrons, and the trouble they had caused Gondor during the time of the Ring War. These Calormenes sounded much the same. "I would that I had my sword or my bow! I would help you!"  
  
"Are you a warrior?" asked the Raven.  
  
Elemir blushed. "I am in training to be one. It will be another year before I can join the White Company, my father's Guardsmen. But I am not bad with either sword or bow." In fact, he was a better archer than Elboron, and his father was very proud of his prowess with a bow. He had been taught much by Legolas, who was their good neighbour in Ithilien.  
  
The bird and the Badger exchanged a look. "There's no sword. But Strongbow and Thunderheart did not take their bows with them when they rode away with your companions. Do you think you can use one of those?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then here's the plan," said the Raven.

*************

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Merry.  
  
Morwen shrugged. "It is the only plan anyone has thought of. But I will not do it without leaving word for our parents. That would not be honourable."  
  
"I'm guessing that Uncle Frodo would agree with you on that," sighed Pippin.  
  
"Guessing?" asked Merry.  
  
"Well, it's a pretty _good_ guess."  
  
"I don't know the Prince, or your older brother and sister," said Polly, "but they don't seem the sorts to easily let their guard down."   
Morwen looked thoughtful. "I need some excuse to get some paper to write a note upon. If I simply get it out, my sister will want to see what I am writing."  
  
Digory smiled. Aloud, he said "I'm bored. Do any of you know how to play 'naughts and crosses'?"  
  
"That's a Shire game!" exclaimed Merry. "But we'd need something to write on."  
  
"I would like to learn of that," said Morwen. "Just a moment." She noticed Therry and Elboron watching her as she went to a small cabinet in the corner and opened a drawer, pulling out several sheets of paper—they would not need parchment for this—and a couple of quills and an ink bottle.  
  
As the four children leaned over the table, busily drawing the crossed lines, and putting down their "naughts and crosses", Eldarion, Elboron and Therry returned to their more adult conversation. Morwen penned a note.  
  
_"Father and Mother,  
  
It is important that we follow the others through the Gate. The Lion told us that our help would be needed if Elemir, Elliniel, Faramir and Peridoc are to safely return. We trust the Lion, and Polly and Digory have been where we are going. We will return when we can.  
  
Morwen"  
  
_"What is the next step?" she asked. "We must find a reason to get out into the garden!"  
  
Merry and Pippin laughed. "Leave it to us. We are experts in getting big sisters to throw us outdoors!" said Merry.  
  
Pippin gave his brother a slight shove in the shoulder. "You can't do that! That's not fair!"  
  
Merry shoved back just a little harder. "You are just a bad loser!" he laughed.   
  
Pippin lunged for him. "Take that back!"  
  
Merry retreated backwards, laughing. "Make me!"  
  
Pippin began to chase him. Both of them were laughing, and they began darting and dodging around the furniture. They managed to bump into a side table, leaving a vase precariously rocking. Suddenly, Merry's collar was snatched by Eldarion, and Elboron had grabbed Pippin by the braces.  
  
Therry looked at them crossly. "I am shocked at you!" she exclaimed. "What would your Uncle Frodo say if he could see you behaving like that indoors?"  
  
Merry grinned at her. "He'd say 'For goodness' sakes take it outside, lads!' is what he'd say!"  
  
Pippin turned big brown eyes up at her. "It's boring in here! Can't we go out in the garden?" He gestured through the big glass doors that led into the very garden in which they had been playing earlier that morning.  
  
Therry sighed. "Very well."  
  
"But we are supposed to be watching them," Eldarion objected.  
  
"So we go outside as well," said Elboron. "We can watch them as easily there."  
  
Morwen lingered for an instant, as the others went out, and arranged her note atop the other papers covered with naughts and crosses, and topped it with the ink bottle so it would not blow away.  
  
"You shall have to come as well, Morwen," called her sister from the doorway.  
  
"I was just making sure the ink bottle was capped, Therry," she replied in injured tones. "I'm coming now." She already had an idea for distracting the attention of their temporary guardians.

********

  
In the Bight of Calormene, just north of the mountains that separated Narnia from Archenland, was a hidden cove. A river emptied out from an immense cavern there, a cavern big enough to hide a number of ships. It had once been a gathering place for the Merpeople, but Jadis had used her magics to drive them out, and the Calormenes now found it a handy place from which to carry out their plot against Narnia. The Narnians had no idea that the Merpeople were no longer watching that stretch of the border.  
  
Behind the cavern was a dell where the Tisroc had set up an encampment. Most of his people remained in the ships, but he was tired of the cramped quarters aboard the ship. The Tarkaans were now comfortable in splendid pavilions, though none so splendid as that of the Tisroc.   
  
The one for the White Lady was luxurious as well, and was _almost_ as splendid as his. The Tisroc licked his lips and thought he must soon commission one for himself that was even larger and more splendid than the one he had now—it would need to be if he were to share it with Jadis as he hoped. He had Narnia from the West now that his people were colonizing Telmar, and soon would have it cut off from Archenland to the South.   
  
Jadis had not consented to be his consort yet. Not until the Tree she ranted about was destroyed would she consent to even discuss the matter. But soon his scouts or perhaps the Ambassador would spy out its location. A few axes would solve that problem.  
  
And then Jadis would consent to be his, and her beauty and her power would be his to command.  
  
*******  
  
The children were shown to rooms where they would sleep, and where they could wash and refresh themselves. One of the goat-footed men-- they learned they were called "fauns"-- escorted them there, and waited, and then escorted them to the terrace where the Queen waited for them.  
  
Fam and Perry gave a laugh of delight. It was a tea! A real tea! There were cakes and cream buns and little cucumber and watercress sandwiches and scones and jam and teapots. This was a tea like one might find on Highday in the Shire! The Queen bid them sit, and she poured and passed round the cakes.  
  
"You asked why," said Queen Imogene, "it was important that you came from your world to ours without knowing how. To understand that, you must hear of the legends of how our world came to be. Long ago, when Aslan sang our world into being, two children, two men and a witch, suddenly found themselves here as the world was only just being formed…"  
  
*******   
Elemir and Digger followed the Raven as they made their way to the tiny base of the Narnian patrol. It was not much more than a few bushes arranged to hide the two centaurs and their gear, as the other three members of the patrol were Talking Beasts and not in need of much.  
  
There were a couple of bags meant to be slung across the centaur's backs, though they could not be called saddlebags—they were made slightly different, for centaurs never wore saddles even when they consented to bear humans. Also, there were two bows and quivers of arrows. Elemir knew at once he could not use one of them. It was even larger than Legolas' bow of the Galadhrim, and once the Elf had suffered him a chance to try it. He had barely been able to draw it, much less shoot accurately with it. He was told that one belonged to Strongbow—no wonder he bore that name! But the other was somewhat lighter. He picked it up, strung it, and gave it a draw. It was still a little heavier than what he was used to using, but he would not have a problem with it.  
  
"This will do," he said. "Are you certain Thunderheart will not be offended if I make use of it?"'  
  
"If it helps us protect the Tree," said Digger, "he'll be glad of it."  
  
Carc gave a caw of laughter. "I will go and find Twitter, and we'll lure those scouts to the place of ambush. It will also have the advantage of taking them away from the path to the Tree."  
  
"Follow me," said Digger. "It will take us longer to reach the place than it will for Carc and Twitter to find those Calormene scouts. We want to be in place long before they arrive."  
  
The Badger dropped to its four legs. "I can move much swifter this way," he said. And Elemir was hard put to keep up with it, as it scurried off. They made their way through the forest, and finally came to a clearing within a ring of trees. Elemir quickly learned why his companion was called Digger, as it began to dig a hole near the center. "Get some branches and leaves to cover these," said the Badger.  
  
Elemir moved quickly to comply. He had a good idea of the plan. This could easily work. He tried not to be nervous at the thought of confronting a possible enemy. He had only ever done so in training exercises. These strangers would not be his friends and age-mates.  
  
Soon the Badger had dug a dozen holes, about the size of rabbit holes, about the clearing, and Elemir had carefully covered them over with branches and leaves to disguise them.   
  
"A pit would be better," the Badger said, "but there is not enough time. Still if they step in these unawares it should give us an advantage."  
  
There was a rustling in one of the trees above them. A high-pitched voice said "They are on the way; you have only a few minutes!"  
  
Badger vanished into a bush, and Elemir stepped behind the largest of the trees, and nocked an arrow.  
  
*******  
  
Morwen had a quiet word with Merry and Pippin when she came out, and both of them grinned at her.  
  
Pippin found the ball they had been using that morning, and the younger children began a game. Eldarion and Elboron were soon coaxed into joining in. Therry sat on a bench to watch.  
  
As the excitement of the game built, Eldarion and Elboron began to play ever more fiercely, almost leaving the younger ones out of the game as they tried to outscore one another. Morwen caught Merry's eye as Eldarion kicked the ball toward the back wall. Merry swiftly moved in ahead of Elboron and with a hard kick shot the ball away, up, up, until it lodged between two gables on the roof of the sitting room.  
  
Elboron let out with an oath, and then swiftly put his hand over his mouth, giving Therry a guilty look. Eldarion walked over just beneath the gable, put his hand on his hips, and shook his head as he stared up at the ball, firmly fixed in its place.  
  
Digory sidled up to Merry and looked down at him admiringly. "Well done!" he said. "I say, I could never have kicked a ball like that!"  
  
Merry shrugged, although he was grinning. "It's not that hard for a hobbit. For some reason we seem to have very good aim."  
  
Morwen looked in satisfaction as her brother and the prince began to argue over the best way to get the ball down from the roof. Polly glanced over at Therry. "What about your sister? She'll still see us if we head for the gate."  
  
Morwen shook her head. "Just watch. Therry will not be able to resist telling them what to do. She is quite bossy."  
  
Therry stared at Eldarion and Elboron for another moment, and then shook her head and got up to join them. When she began to shake her finger, the children made for the Gate. It could not be seen from where the others were.  
  
Digory said as they went, "I'll give all of you a boost, but someone will have to pull me up…"  
  
********  
  
"…And so Aslan summoned Good Queen Nell from the other world to join her husband King Frank, and sent the Lady Polly and Sir Digory and the wicked Magician back to their own world. What came of them after, none but Aslan knows."  
  
Elliniel, Fam and Perry were silent for a long while. All of them were well schooled, and it seemed to them only right that a world be sung into being. The story had entered their hearts.  
  
Finally Fam took a deep breath. "I wish Uncle Frodo was here. He would love that story," he said quietly.  
  
Perry nodded.  
  
"Thank you for explaining to us," said Elliniel. "I think that I am beginning to understand what we might be doing here. You see, we all know of a very special Tree as well, in our own world. And the Lamb said that your Tree might be in danger."  
  
"Yes, I recall you mentioning that," said Queen Imogene. "Well, we shall have to puzzle it out somehow. The King will be home in only a few days, and we shall send a troop of warriors to the Tree. In the meantime, we shall have a feast of welcoming for you tonight! Go you, and rest!"  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness?"  
  
"I am afraid none of us has anything suitable to wear to a royal feast—we came away from home rather unexpectedly!"  
  
Queen Imogene smiled at that. "You are quite right, Princess. I will send someone to bring you garments."  
  
  



End file.
